


Bruise

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Black Eye, Bruises, Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's nothing, jeez, let go of me." Aleks grumbled, pulling out of James' grasp and pointedly looking away. Embarrassment flooded over him as his mind replayed the foolish events that had marked him with a black eye in the first place. James walked behind Aleks' desk, swiveling his chair and cupping Aleks' face again, staring into his eyes.</p><p>"Aleksandr. What the fuck did you do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

"What the fuck happened to you?!"

Aleks looked up from his desk to the loud interruption that stood in his doorway. James was staring at him, a shocked look clear as day on his face. The larger man stomped forward, catching the younger's chin in his hand as he leaned in to inspect what surprised him. All around Aleksandr's left eye were deep purple splotches, and his eyelid itself seemed slightly swollen.

"It's nothing, jeez, let go of me." Aleks grumbled, pulling out of James' grasp and pointedly looking away. Embarrassment flooded over him as his mind replayed the foolish events that had marked him with a black eye in the first place. James walked behind Aleks' desk, swiveling his chair and cupping Aleks' face again, staring into his eyes.

"Aleksandr. What the fuck did you do?"

"What the fuck makes you think I did it myself?" Aleks retorted, regretting the choice instantly as James bristled with anger, his body stiffening at the very idea of someone hitting his boyfriend. "Okay, okay, it was my fault! Settle down, you giant baby." He admitted quickly, grimacing as James laughed a little and calmed down again, still holding Aleks' face tight between his hands. "I fucking tripped during the fanmail part of the hub and wrecked my face on one of the chairs in the stream room. Turns out a chair arm fits perfectly in my fucking eye socket."

James held in his laughter as much as he could, though he couldn't stop a smile from sneaking onto his face as he leaned in and kissed the purpling skin gently, Aleks wincing a little at the touch. "My little idiot." He murmured, kissing it again and making the other squirm and try to pull away. "I bet Joe got some awesome footage of that, huh?" He said with a little chuckle, Aleks sighing and nodding. Once it was determined Aleks was alright Joe had been more than happy to replay the footage over and over, showing everyone who was in the office the moment at least twice.

"Aleks, have you seen- Oh James, I guess Aleks already told you what happened." As if on cue Joe came barrelling into the room, camcorder in hand and a grin on his face. He'd clearly heard James had arrived and was all too eager to let James watch his boyfriend take a spectacular fall. "Wanna see it?"

James pulled away from Aleks, smile widening to a grin as he hurried over. "Fuck yeah I do, lemme see!" He said with a laugh, Aleks groaning in embarrassment as he heard the video start over, turning back to his work and trying to ignore how hard James began to laugh.

\---

By the time work was over Aleks' black eye had darkened and spread, the few splotches of skin by his eye that hadn't purpled yet had turned and there was no hiding it behind anything now. James was still teasing him about it whenever he got the chance, not giving Aleks a break even when the younger man drove them downtown, the two planning to have a date night since it was Friday evening.

"I can't believe we're still going out when I look like this." Aleks grumbled, pulling into the parking lot of the movie theater and sneaking into a tight spot near the front. James was grinning widely, leaning over and playfully pinching Aleks' cheek.

"My grumpy little Aleksandr. You wanna go buy an eye patch or something to cover your shame?" He laughed as the younger man smacked his hand away, grimacing and looking embarrassed. Aleks mumbled something under his breath and got out of the car, James following suit and the two walked into the theater.

James was still smiling when they lined up for tickets, not even catching the strange look the employees gave them as he and Aleks bought their tickets and snacks, only catching the strange glare given to him by the woman who ripped their tickets, a strange worry taking over as she coldly pointed out which theater was theirs. He glanced at Aleks who didn't seem to notice at all, the brunette excitedly talking about what he expected to happen. Not wanting to spoil his mood, James stayed quiet and did his best to focus on the film.

After a while he did manage to forget about the odd rudeness of the theater employee and was able to enjoy the movie, him and Aleks talking animatedly as soon as it ended about what they liked and what they didn't. They stayed in that good mood all the way out the door, and back into the lot. Since there was a pizzeria just a short walk away they left the car there, opting to take the short stroll over finding a parking spot on the street somewhere.

It was on the way to the restaurant that James was reminded of the strange way he'd been treated, catching a stranger's eye as he and Aleks passed and was surprised to find another person glaring at him like he was a monster. Again he glanced at Aleks and realized the other hadn't noticed, which meant it was almost definitely aimed at James. Still, he didn't say anything, but in the back of his mind he found himself counting the looks he was getting, unable to ignore that three more people looked at him oddly before they reached the pizzeria.

The first time Aleks caught someone glaring at James was inside the pizzeria. The waiter taking their orders had given him a strange look and then started pointedly staring at James while they spoke. Thinking he'd just misunderstood, Aleks didn't mention it until their food came, the waiter placing Aleks' down gently and all but tossing James' food in front of him. He waited until the man walked away to lean in a little, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Do you know that guy or something? He seemed super pissed at you."

James shook his head, looking a bit upset. "I've never even fucking been in this place before, I have no idea what his problem is." That only confused them both more, the two eating in silence as they wondered what was happening. At one point James got up to use the bathroom, and Aleks went to pay the check. The waiter was at the register, and he had a kind look on his face.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal. Try to have a good night, alright? You seem like such a strong person." Aleks scrunched his face in confusion at the strange goodbye, mumbling a quiet thanks under his breath as he went outside to wait for James. Being alone, he suddenly noticed the amount of eyes that were being drawn to him, specifically to his face. Realization dawned on him and he flushed in embarrassment, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to James before running back to the car.

A few minutes passed before James reached him, the curly-haired man's face puffed up in anger as he got into the car, huffing and grumbling. "Why the fuck did you leave me there! Sending a fucking text saying you'll meet me at the car cuz you couldn't wait three goddamn minutes for me to be done..." He was about to continue when the troubled look on Aleks' face caught his eye. "...What's wrong?"

"I figured out why that guy was looking at you weird."

"What, how? Why?"

"I think he thought you gave me this black eye."

James snorted in response, laughing a bit at the sheer ridiculousness of the idea, but he quieted down rather quick as he started thinking about the multiple dirty looks he'd gotten all night and suddenly it wasn't so funny. He leaned back in his seat, looking kind of sheepish. "Well... fuck. That's fucked up of them."

"Yeah." Aleks mumbled in agreeance. A silence fell over them, only interrupted when Aleks started the car, beginning the drive back home. He couldn't believe how quick total strangers would be to judge them by first glance. Sure, Aleks usually had a bit of a sour demeanor and sometimes James would come off as a gruff guy, but that was merely a fraction of what they're really like.

The silence enveloped them for the entire ride home, the two not knowing what they could say to break it now. They'd let it go too long, now they had to live with it. Aleks parked in their apartment complex's lot, the two of them getting out and heading inside. They climbed the two flights of stairs to their place, James unlocking the door and letting Aleks go in first. Ein was at the door instantly, jumping around and doing her best to catch her owners' attention. Mishka was asleep in her dog bed, unwilling to be woken up just to say hello. Aleks smiled, kneeling down and petting Ein, mumbling little greetings under his breath as his hands sunk into her thick fur.

"You know I wouldn't do something like that, right?"

Aleks' head shot right up, instantly turning to stare at James, the older man standing awkwardly behind him, refusing to meet his eye. "What did you just say?" He asked, unable to keep the irritation out of his tone. James' frown tightened, and he repeated what he'd asked, albeit much quieter. Aleks stood up, turning and facing James. He gripped the other's chin, forcing him to be face to face. "Really, James? Do you really think I need to be told that? Do you think I don't trust you?"

"No! I mean, I don't know... I was scared you got all quiet because you thought it was possible or something." Aleks groaned, rolling his eyes before cupping James' face with both hands and pulling him down into a kiss. James returned it, his arms encircling Aleks and tightening around the man's thin frame. When they pulled apart, Aleks was smiling, James no longer frowning but still a bit confused.

"You're like a fucking St.Bernard. You look big and intimidating but you're just a fucking puppy in disguise. I'd be more scared of Ein ever hurting me than I am you." James flushed in embarrassment, a nervous laugh escaping before Aleks captured his lips once more for a quick kiss. "I love you, you asshole. I'm not scared of you. Got it?"

James smiled widely, relief and happiness washing over him.

"Got it."


End file.
